SontarHa
by stickman007
Summary: The Doctors grandson is a Soldier for the secret time lord war council and has been ordered to attack a sontaran base


Christopher G. Robertson was the Doctors grandson. But he felt the Doctor might disown him if he knew what he did. The war council had called his squadron. He had the best fighting squadron in the time lord army. But no one would know because the time lords were suppose to be peaceful. But there were secrets. Chris stepped into the room the instructions had told him to come to. No one had every really seen the war council. Even the forces they commanded were never spoken directly to. They used an informant for that.

"The Sontarans." The informant said

"Right to business it seems." Replied Chris.

"There is a small battalion attacking a planet we need you to destroy them. We have sent coordinates to you battle Tardis. Now go."

Chris walked out of the room to find his good friend and second in command Rob waiting for him.

"So where we off to?" Asked Rob.

"The coordinates should be in the Tardis." Answered Chris

"Good lets go"

They walked out into the spaceport. There were many Tardises. There's had extra armor and a laser beam but these were hidden by the chameleon circuit. Chris pulled out his key and opened the door to find the rest of his squadron already there.

"Quasar" Chris said, "You got the coordinates?"

"Yeah" Replied Quasar.

"Lets get going then"

Quasar, there driver, started hitting buttons to start the takeoff. The Tardis made a whooshing noise. This was inaudible outside the Tardis though so that they could come and go without being noticed. They appeared right on their coordinates.

"O.K. men" Chris said, "This mission is to destroy the Sontaran base. We're not supposed to alert the main Sontaran force so we will take out the comms tower tonight. Then we hit the cloning machines. Got it?"

"Yes Sir" The 10 men replied

"Lets move out. Grab your guns. Phillip grab the explosives. Quasar stay with the Tardis." Said Chris heading towards the exit.

They left the Tardis to find a snowy landscape they could see mountains in the distant. The Tardis had taken the form of a crashed ship. It was night so they could move unseen. Chris pulled out a tiny device and looked at the screen. It showed massive energy and thermal activity towards the west.

"Move out." He said in a barely audible whisper. They walked thirty minutes in complete silence before being upon the wall of the sontaran base. They walked around it till they found a door. Chris pulled out a sonic screwdriver and opened the door. They walked around in the wall till they found a staircase. Chris, Danny and Rob moved up the stairs. They set their guns to kill.

"Remember" Chris said in a whisper. "If you can wait till you have a shot at the probic vent. These guns should get through there armor but I don't want to take any chances tonight."

They opened the trap door at the top of the stairs. Chris looked out and saw a sontaran looking out over the planet. It began to turn. Chris closed the door and waited. He opened it again to see the back of the sontaran. He shot it in the probic vent and it fell over dead. Chris waived the rest of the team up. He then pulled out the small device again.

"The comms tower is the tall one with the 6 satellite dishes on them." Chris said after reading the device.

Carter pulled rope out of a backpack he had grabbed before leaving. They tied the rope to a pole and climbed down the wall. Chris pulled out his sonic screwdriver and made the rope untied itself. They snuck past 10 sontaran guards and reached the comms tower.

"Phil plant the bombs," commanded Chris.

Once Phil had planted the bombs they went back to the wall. There were thirty Sontarans guarding the door out.

"Phil" whispered Chris "Blow up the tower"

"What?" Phil replied, "That will alert them."

"Exactly they will run to catch the people that did it not thinking to guard the door."

"Oh" said Phil pulling out a small box. He opened the box and pressed the button inside.

The tower exploded and as Chris thought the Sontarans ran to it. Chris moved and unlocked the door as soon as the last Sontaran had left. The men ran out and began silently back to the Tardis. A Sontaran from the wall then spotted them and began shooting. The time lords jumped behind a boulder and fired back. More Sontarans joined the first one. Chris shot down one.

"Rob" he said "take the others to Tardis me and Phil will cover you"

Phil and Chris jumped from behind the boulder firing and killing two more sontarans. Rob and the others ran towards the forest. Phil and Chris jumped back behind the boulder. They kept shooting at the sontarans. A blast from a cannon on the wall shattered the boulder. The two Time lords ran into the forest. They ran till they reached the Tardis.

"Well there goes the without being seen part of the mission." Said Chris entering the Tardis

* * *

The Sontaran general paced the room.

"This is not acceptable!" He yelled. "No one is supposed to know about this base. And now we are stranded with no communication and only two scout ships." He paused for a second thinking. "You, You get your fastest pilots and send them to get reinforcements. I believe we are under siege."

"Sir" said one of the sergeants. "Should I do a sweep of the area?"

"No not until it is light out they might ambush us."

* * *

"Ok" said Chris at the head of the table in their conference room. They had up a map of the sontaran base. "Tomorrow we strike here." He said pointing towards cloning buildings. "All of you get rest I will develop a plan and then we will strike."


End file.
